Love Me Dead
by ShadowRavenTricksterDedz
Summary: Guarding the prospective bride for the Sakamaki brothers is never just a walk in a park. Shizuka can tell. Having to deal with six incredibly handsome yet equally annoying brothers, he can only wish that Karlheinz never made a contract with him all those years before. Because as immortals, they can obviously get easily bored. Being an immortal is no pushover after all.


**Love Me Dead**

**Summary: **Guarding the prospective bride for the Sakamaki brothers is never just a walk in a park. Shizuka can tell. Getting forcefully kicked out of the safe haven that accepted him a long time ago, plus, having to deal with six incredibly handsome yet equally annoying brothers, he can only wish that Karl Heinz never made a contract with him all those years before. Because as immortals, they can obviously get easily bored. And he felt for them, truly, he did.

Being the Master of Death is no pushover after all.

**Warning/s: **Blood. Gore. Perverted vampires everywhere. Sadistic idiots. Super-perverted Death. Slash. Master of Death Harry. Indifferent (well, most of the time anyways– like Shu) Harry. Strong Harry. Harry-centric.

**Pairing/s:** For now, I'll just say that it's Reverse Harem for Shizuka (Harry)_**. I can't decide!**_ It's hard, I tell you! The anime is just full of hot-looking guys! Sure, they're sadistic and very perverted to the point that they can make even Shizuka uncomfortable but they're still hot! It's hard to pick! **PLEASE HELP ME!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Diabolik Lovers nor Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST BLOOD - Till Death do Us Part<strong>

Yui scrambled up from the floor, eyes frantically swerving around the mansion as she tried to run away from those-those _vampires_! She clenched her hands as she felt them tremble in fright, her sweat pouring softly from her skin. She gritted her teeth and tried to stay on her feet when she almost fell stumbling on the carpeted ground.

Never had she guessed that they were real!

True, she had spent most of her life in the church with her Father but, vampires!? She had never heard of such existence to be true! They were supposed to be just mythological creatures! Creatures of the night that feed on warm crimson blood. Creatures that only wakes up when the sun sets, so they could sink their fangs on a woman's unmarred skin. They were supposed to be just a character in a story book! Not a real one!

She gulped in the limited air that she could, sprinting into a spiraling staircase with her eyes fixed in front of her. She didn't dare glance back behind her to see if they were chasing her or not. They were already laughing at her, their laughter so dark and twisted in made her stomach churn and the hair behind her neck stand in agitation and fear.

Spotting a door nearby, she didn't think twice before opening it. She slammed the door close, far too loudly might she add, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Why…What's…happening? Is this…a nightmare?" The blonde girl asked to herself, panting as she leaned on the wall with one hand, taking small bouts of breath while examining the room with blurry red eyes.

Yui gulped, taking in the books and jewelry littering the darkly-lit room. It looked so eerie, she shivered as the cold breeze caressed her bare skin. It was only the moonlight's silver glow that urged her to move away from the frightening shadows curling in the background.

Passing an open balcony, she paused, blinking at the sight of a purple-haired woman who seems to be calmly watching the scenery. The girl wanted to ask what the woman was doing, or maybe even ask why she was in a mansion full of vampires, but the woman already turned to look at her.

Her burgundy-pink eyes widened, a pale fragile hand swerved as she clutched at her chest, flinching at the sudden pain that attacked her senses. "It hurts!"

She slammed back into a bookcase, causing some books to fall beside her. Glancing up, she sighed when the woman disappeared. _A hallucination? _

She took the books and blinked at the picture of herself when she was just a baby, wrapped gently in a pink cloth, and her Father holding her with a warm smile on his face. "Is this…me? What is this picture doing here?!" Yui felt her concern and dread grow as she also examined the book and noticed why it looked so familiar.

"This is my Father's diary! Why is it here?!"

She began to read with wide eyes, "Yui gives me happiness. The fact that she is not actually my child means nothing now!" She gasped, the diary shaking in her hands. "I am…only grateful for this great blessing every day…I live! What does this mean? Am I not my father's daughter?!" The blonde girl couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what's happening! How!? How can this be!? Surely, this is just a nightmare! And when she wakes up, Father would be there by her side and would be waking her with a smile on his face! Yes, it has to be it!

This is just a night-!

"Of all the rooms, you had to pick this one to enter." A sudden voice interrupted her thoughts, chilling her to her bones and with great terror, gasped at the sight of the six vampires casually leaning in their own spots, watching her with indifference and amusement dancing in their eyes.

"This is a room that we have sealed off so no one may enter. I will have to fit in a new lock." What? Sealed off? Impossible! She didn't even had to struggle opening it! Maybe…this room will lead her to her doom?

"That's for sure." The red-head, Laito, agreed with the butler-like brother, Reiji. "How did you get in here, Little Bitch?"

"Please stay put. You're my prey." Added the child-like teen, Kanato, with unblinking yellowish-green eyes.

Yui backed away, stuttering, "I-I'm n-nobody's prey." Despite the suffocating fear she felt in their presence, she still looked straight into their eyes, internally wincing at their smiles.

"Enough excuses!" The white-haired teen growled, slamming a fist on the book case with a power so great, it caused half of the case's books to fall.

She yelped, looking at the books. Then…

A pause.

_What…? This is…_

The brothers were bickering, almost to the point that one of them tried to pounce at the other with their fangs ready in combat. The ruffled red-head, Ayato, even teased her with a wolfish grin on his handsome face. None of these were noticed by the bright-haired girl though. Her glazed pink eyes were fixed on an open book before her, her body limp as she gazed at the intricate pattern drawn on the book.

"Oi. Breastless. Don't you dare ignore Yours Truly when he's talking to you…or do you want to get punished?" Ayato ordered, scowling at the suddenly quiet girl kneeling on the floor.

They all blinked, looking curious when the blonde shuffled quietly towards the book, seemingly ignoring the boy who looked like he's going to throw a heavy tantrum in the next second, should the girl keep ignoring him in favor of the book. He paused though, when the girl started muttering.

"_Oh, great being who have defied Death._"

"What?" Subaru asked the others who are equally confused.

"_I, your Mistress, call you upon my name, Komori Yui._"

"What the Hell?!" Ayato said, and the five brothers could only agree with his exclamation silently, as they watched the girl who looked as though she was summoning something. Or someone. "What the Hell is going on here?!"

"_Open your eyes and wake, break from your chains and bow. Bow to your Mistress who has summoned you from the depths of your despair. I call thee, Master…" _Her pink eyes that had unknowingly closed when she started talking, opened. They glowed with power, causing most of the men in the room to gulp in hunger and lust. "_…Of Death."_

"_Yes…Mistress." _A voice answered her calls.

As soon as she uttered those last words, a bright white light began to burst from the book, almost blinding the vampires who had strong eye sights.

"What is this?!" Laito shot out with an arm covering his eyes.

"Teddy! Don't look! You might get your other eye blinded!" Kanato told the stuffed toy, hugging it to himself as he stared head-on to the blinding light.

Shu, Subaru, and Reiji glared defiantly, squinting under their arms.

It was then, that a strange figure appeared. All of them jolted, staring intently at the black-haired figure that slowly rose from the book. Its hair, so long, it touched the ground with its tips. Its skin was so pale, it rivalled their own, glowing luminously with the silver moon and the light from the open book. Its neck, wrists, and ankles, were bound by a pitch black chain. And its form, enveloped by a black cloak.

As soon as the light appeared, it disappeared just as fast. The object holding the summoned figure immediately snapped shut, taking the light with it.

The man, for his scent told them its gender, slowly opened his eyes. The men gasped, their eyes frozen at the breathtaking sight before them. Never had they seen such a beautiful shade of green.

Mesmerizing emeralds stared back at them.

Reiji snapped out of it sooner than his brothers, already going back to his indifferent façade. "Who are you? **What** are you?" He demanded, breaking the other men's frozen stupor, calculatingly checking the man for weapons of the sorts. It would do no good if he hurt their guest. That, and he wanted some answers. Seeing that the stranger didn't seemed surprised at their appearance, it seems he knows what's happening.

The man was either ignoring him or didn't really cared too much to answer. Instead of answering, he gazed around the occupants in the room, before glancing at the only female kneeling on the floor.

Yui held her head in her hands, wincing at the headache that stubbornly held on to her swirling mind. "What…happened?" She groaned, her eyes twitching.

She felt more than see, a person kneeling beside her. She flinched away, remembering what kind of creatures lived in this mansion.

"Mistress. I believe you called me." The person told her.

What?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, it's short. But really, I'm not good at making cliff-hangers and all that shit. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading this. Remember to review. It's…somewhat…a motivation to keep me going. Feel free to criticize me though. It'll be a great thing to do so since I'm not good at this.<strong>


End file.
